<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宽歪】生存法则 by Kaixinjiuhao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617724">【宽歪】生存法则</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao'>Kaixinjiuhao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toni Kroos/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宽歪】生存法则</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>生存法则 </p><p>简介：故事改编于《三体：黑暗森林》中的一小段情节。简化及更改原作故事背景，本文中人物在原作中无原型。</p><p>私设如山。<br/>
人物OOC。<br/>
虽然是CP，但并非小情小爱。</p><p>故事背景：<br/>
三百年后的地球（2300年左右）正面临外星文明一百年后的即将入侵。此时，人类文明与科技已然高度发展，量产出预备抵御外星文明的太空战舰。然而因为对外星文明的未知，人类也无法预知与外星文明碰撞后的结果。有一部分人类坚信可以打败外星文明，也有一部分人类坚信“逃亡主义”——即放弃地球，随飞船离开，在宇宙中寻找新的家园。但因为科技资源受限，没有足够的飞船能够在外星文明入侵前带所有人类离开——也就意味着有些人类必须被抛弃——因而“逃亡主义”因其“反人性”的内核而被主流世界所禁止。</p><p>但是，谁也没有料想到，外星文明于自己到达前向地球发射的武器，远远超过了地球人类的科技水平，在短短的时间内，便将太空站中的几乎所有太空战舰摧毁。只有六支战舰幸免于难。这六只战舰的舰长充满前瞻性地提前将战舰准备到可以随时加速到最快速度的状态，因而能够在外星文明的武器摧毁一切之前，以接近光速的速度逃离太阳系。</p><p>其中一支战舰是BVB号，舰长是一名金发的德国人——马尔科罗伊斯。<br/>
这是发生在六艘战舰生死大逃亡之后的故事。</p><p> </p><p>正文</p><p>达胡德发现最近这段时间一切变得不对劲了起来。<br/>
在劫后余生的狂喜，和对新星球的疯狂畅想结束之后，是难以抑制的思乡情怀。<br/>
从幸存下来的喜悦中苏醒，战舰上的每个人也都非常清楚地意识到了他们不可能再回去的事实——外星文明的力量绝非地球可以与之匹敌的，一百年后等待全人类的，只会是无情的灭亡。<br/>
而他们是唯一的、人类文明的幸存者。是人类文明最后的希望与火种。他们被赋予了新的使命——他们要永别家乡，在茫茫的太空中为人类文明找一个新的栖息地。<br/>
六艘战舰的集合会议后，他们将目标星球定为了X星。<br/>
所有人都明白，他们中没有一个人能够活到战舰抵达X星的那一天——他们的后代可以，但是他们不行。<br/>
他们的一生都只能在自己的战舰中度过了。<br/>
这确实令人难以接受，不是吗？<br/>
然而这也不对，余生在太空中漂泊流浪也好，思念故乡也好——这些情绪都是正常的，都是能够被理解的。<br/>
然而达胡德觉得，现在事情早已远非自己能够理解的范围了。<br/>
达胡德将此称为“黑暗情绪”。最开始出现这种“黑暗情绪”的是副舰长皮什切克，接着是施梅尔策、阿坎吉，魏格尔。<br/>
再后来是维特塞尔、德莱尼、布尔基。<br/>
然后是到了今天，原本和他还有说有笑的桑乔突然一瞬间白了脸色，刹那间跌入了他所定义的“黑暗情绪”之中。<br/>
作为战舰后勤部的主要负责人，负责大家日常心理疏导的达胡德，觉得非常有必要和大家谈一谈。<br/>
他先找到了魏格尔，后者却只是冷冷地看了他一眼，眼底漆黑一片，什么表情都没有地说道：“现在还一无所知的人真幸福——但是你总会明白的，Mo，你也快乐不了多少日子了。”<br/>
这真令人生气和沮丧。<br/>
达胡德又找到了皮什切克，阅历颇深的副舰长比魏格尔的态度要温和得多，然而口径却是一样的——“你总会知道的，Mo。”皮什切克眼睛里空空的，“每个人都早晚要吃智慧果，吃完了你就明白了——但是你也会因此被永远放逐出伊甸园。”<br/>
好吧，他还没吃到智慧果，他也没有想明白。<br/>
于是他只好去找最后一个可能能帮他答疑解惑的人——<br/>
他去找了他的舰长，罗伊斯。</p><p>出乎他意料的是，罗伊斯并没有陷入所谓的“黑暗情绪”。他看到自己竟然还歪嘴笑了笑，然后情绪非常正常地问他有什么事。<br/>
他将自己的疑惑全盘托出。<br/>
罗伊斯听他说完，也并不吃惊，只是轻描淡写地点了点头：“我只能说，他们两个说的都对。有些事情你现在还没有窥探到真相——这是好事，等你窥探到了，你就明白了。”<br/>
然后他顿了顿，叹了一口气，“但是我想说的是，Mo，就算你窥探到了，也不要绝望，请你相信，我总会有办法的，好吗？”<br/>
他将目光移开，转而去看窗口外的茫茫宇宙，声音却无比坚定：“我是你们的舰长，我会对你们所有人负责的。”<br/>
“相信我。”</p><p>达胡德离开后，罗伊斯方才还神采奕奕的眸子慢慢暗了下去，只有微弱的光亮在闪烁，仿佛是暗夜中最后的萤火。<br/>
他将目光再一次地看向了战舰的补给清单，对着燃料、资源点了点。<br/>
“不够啊。”他喃喃自语，“乘以六就好了——是现在的六倍就好了。”<br/>
罗伊斯无力地靠回椅子上，望着无尽的宇宙，与自己相邻的其他五艘战舰在黑暗的宇宙中像是最渺小的星辰。<br/>
时间争分夺秒。<br/>
“我应该这样做，是吗？”他将手插入自己的金发，“你也认为我应该这么做，对吗？”<br/>
“可是这么做了之后，我还能算是个人吗？我还有人性吗？”</p><p>罗伊斯回想起前不久的一个寻常夜晚。他从太空站中交接了工作，然后回家。<br/>
到家后，却发现家里一片漆黑。他伸手去开灯，却发现开关坏了。<br/>
在一片未知的黑暗之中，他警惕地做好了防御的准备。<br/>
却在此时听到了他丈夫的声音——“Marco，你害怕吗？”<br/>
他瞬间放松了下来，疲惫感涌上来，他不禁开口抱怨道：“Toni，你在家啊，干嘛不开灯？”<br/>
克罗斯却没有回答他的疑问，而是继续追问他：“你害怕吗，Marco？”<br/>
“不害怕啊。”罗伊斯将鞋子脱掉，不屑地撇了撇嘴，“是你，我有什么好怕的？”<br/>
“可是你刚才又不知道是我。”克罗斯的声音严肃而认真，“在一片黑暗中，你无法确定其他蛰伏者的立场与企图，你会害怕吗？”<br/>
“会。”罗伊斯诚实地回答。<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“因为我不知道他/她是否想要伤害我。”<br/>
“那你觉得他/她害怕吗？”<br/>
罗伊斯想了想，“害怕，因为他也不知道我的立场与企图。”<br/>
“对。”克罗斯赞同他，“你不知道他的立场与企图，他也不知道你的；同时，他知道你不知道他的立场与企图，你也知道他不知道你的立场与企图。”<br/>
“你把我绕晕了，Toni——我们能不讨论这个了吗？”<br/>
“不行。”克罗斯在黑暗中来到他身边，握住他的手腕，“Marco，接下来我要说的话非常重要，我要你记住——”<br/>
他顿了顿，“在一片黑暗中，哪怕其他蛰伏者最初的本意并非伤害，但是因为他不知道你是否想要伤害他，他也不能确定你是否相信他并没有恶意——他会害怕在这种情况下，你会因为猜忌和恐慌而先对他动手——而这种害怕和猜忌，也会促使他在他认为你会动手之前先对你动手——没有人愿意做受害者。”<br/>
罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，努力消化他的每一个字。<br/>
“明白了吗？”<br/>
罗伊斯沉思了一下，理清楚了他的逻辑：“明白了。”<br/>
然后他又不解地问：“不过你怎么突然跟我说这些？这是你最新研究的理论吗？”<br/>
“算是吧。”克罗斯伸手抱住他，揉了揉他的脑袋：“Marco，要记住，没有什么比活下去更重要。在黑暗里，如果能够率先确定所有其他蛰伏者的位置和状态，为求自保，记得要先下手。”<br/>
“哦……”<br/>
克罗斯抱紧了他，力气之大，锢得他生疼：“答应我，Marco，永远要将’活下去‘作为第一目标——不论你要为此放弃、牺牲什么。”<br/>
“我知道了。”罗伊斯知道他并非无缘由的认真和较劲，于是也紧紧地回抱他，“我答应你。”</p><p>真狡猾啊。<br/>
罗伊斯苦涩地想，将手覆盖在自己的眼睛上。<br/>
他的丈夫——不仅是当今世界上最优秀的物理学家，还是最具洞察力的“开智者”，他其实早早就预言了一切。<br/>
早在外星文明的武器抵达地球太空站、毁灭一切之前，在所有地球人依旧盲目自大的时候，他的丈夫就已经冷冰冰地告诫过所有人了——“那绝非我们现在的科技力量可以抗衡的，那武器带来的会是一场毁灭。”<br/>
然而当时，他无力唤醒那些沉浸在自己飞速发展的科技中的人类——没有任何人相信他。<br/>
结果一切都变成了事实。</p><p>罗伊斯从没有想过，一次普普通通的早餐，一个简简单单的告别吻，会是他们两个人此生的永别。<br/>
他的丈夫很认真地将吻落在他唇角，然后蔚蓝的眼睛里全是深情与认真：“Marco，今天上舰后，让舰上所有人进入’深海状态‘（可随时随着飞船进入最高速形式的状态）。记住，行吗？”<br/>
“好。”他回吻了他的丈夫，笑了笑，“放心吧。”</p><p>他那天的感觉一直很不好，在前往太空站上舰之前，但凡遇到其他舰队的舰长，他都会提醒一句——“今天都预备’深海状态‘吧，总没有什么坏处。”<br/>
他提醒了很多人。<br/>
索性，有其他五个舰长认同了他的观点。<br/>
此时也与他一起游荡在太空里。</p><p>“是我提醒他们的……”Marco叹了一口气，“却好像是预谋带来另外一种死亡。”<br/>
“你早就告诉过我应该怎么做了，是吗，Toni？”<br/>
“你告诉我要活下去，不论付出的代价是什么……”<br/>
“要先下手，要活下去。”<br/>
“我知道我该怎么做了。”<br/>
“这也许是你最后一次为我指引方向了，我不会辜负。”<br/>
“然后，永别了，我的爱。”</p><p> </p><p>地球。<br/>
克罗斯站在直通顶层会议室的“天梯”里，觉得很讽刺。<br/>
他已经十年不曾踏入过这里了——自从十年前他在以“探索人类文明未来与前景”为主题的会议上提出地球文明相对于外星文明的“不可抵抗”之后，他便被视为悲观主义的典型代表，也因此被剥夺了继续参与此类会议的权利。<br/>
十年之后的今天，他终于被证明是对的。<br/>
以最残酷、最血腥的方式。<br/>
人类付出了巨大的代价，只是证明了他十年前的理论是正确的。<br/>
真讽刺啊——克罗斯想——他的拇指无意识地摩擦过无名指底部，而那里空空如也。<br/>
没有人知道，在证明他是正确的道路上，他最终失去了什么。<br/>
克罗斯望了望天梯的顶部，他想，再高一点，他就能离他再近一点——然后他又觉得自己可笑——那艘飞船正以接近光速的速度飞行，每一秒，都只会离他越来越远。</p><p>会议中关于“逃亡主义”的话题再次被提及。<br/>
那六艘早已无法被追回来的战舰重燃了公众对于“逃亡主义”的热情，但同时，一起到来的依旧是永远也无法解决的道德悖论。<br/>
洪水将至，谁有资格登上诺亚方舟？<br/>
谁来定论？<br/>
谁来审判？<br/>
没有答案。<br/>
“那六艘战舰上的人都是懦夫！”一个声音在会议室中响起，凛冽如寒风，“他们是耻辱，没有尽到一个军人光荣赴死的职责！逃亡主义都是懦夫！”<br/>
“如果一百年后等待地球文明的是彻底的灭亡，那么这六艘战舰就是为人类文明保留最后火种的英雄！”<br/>
克罗斯抬眼，看到厄齐尔毫不退却地反驳那个人。<br/>
被反驳者因此更加恼怒，克罗斯在他将怒火喷向厄齐尔之前抢先开口：“不是六艘。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
一时之间，所有人的目光都看向他。<br/>
克罗斯面色如常，声音也一如既往地沉稳，波澜不惊：“我说，不是六艘，数量不对。这六艘战舰不可能都存活下来的。”<br/>
“你什么意思？”厄齐尔略显急切地追问道：“外星武器已经放弃追捕那六艘战舰了，为什么不可能都存活下来？”<br/>
“介意我把这个和大家分享一下吗？”克罗斯没有直接回答他的问题，而是拿出自己随身携带的一个数据盘。<br/>
克罗斯的数据盘投影出来的是茫茫的宇宙——<br/>
“这是六艘战舰最理想的航线。”克罗斯解释说，“也是距离X星最短的航线，是他们去往新家园的必经之路。”<br/>
然后他顿了顿，“你们发现问题了吗？”<br/>
“我的天——”厄齐尔先不可思议地呼喊出声，随即大部分人都惊叫了起来——<br/>
在六艘战舰最理想的航线上，有几片根本无法躲避的星际尘埃。<br/>
星际尘埃会带来巨大的阻力，影响战舰的飞行速度，会消耗更多的燃料，也会延长航行时间——这也就意味着在有限的资源和燃料的情况下，这六艘战舰永远无法抵达新的家园。<br/>
所有人，都会永远葬身在宇宙的某处。<br/>
克罗斯操控手中的遥控器，画面里的宇宙消失，取而代之的是六艘战舰上的全部数据。<br/>
“什么都不够。”克罗斯说，“燃料、资源、配件——什么都不够。”<br/>
然后他笑了笑，很寻常的一个笑，此时看起来却非常冷酷和诡异，“乘以六就好了——所有东西的数量都是每一艘战舰上目前所配备的六倍就好了。”<br/>
沉默。<br/>
沉默。<br/>
沉默。<br/>
“所以只有把所有资源整合在一起，提供给一艘战舰，才能保证这艘战舰最终抵达X星，对吗？”角落一个眉头紧皱的年轻人打破了沉默。<br/>
“是的，Joshua。”克罗斯肯定了他，“要不然，所有人都得死。”<br/>
“那谁来决定是哪一艘战舰活下来呢？”<br/>
“他们自己决定。”克罗斯说，他早已经知道答案。<br/>
“用什么样的方式呢？”<br/>
“最原始的那种。”克罗斯说，头也不回地离开会议室，他觉得自己那根精神力的弦绷得太紧了，随时都会断：“人吃人的那种——所有人都是猎人，也都是猎物——宇宙里太黑了，总有人会先开始狩猎的。很快就会有结果了。”</p><p> </p><p>BVB号。<br/>
达胡德终于吃到了“智慧果”。<br/>
是偶然，也是必然。<br/>
事情的起因是不知道为什么，普利西奇突然拔枪对着桑乔，疯了一样地问他有没有听见自己刚才说了什么。<br/>
“我说了我没有。”桑乔面无表情，“你自己在那里嘀嘀咕咕我真的一句都没有听见。”<br/>
“你发誓！”<br/>
“我没什么好发誓的。”桑乔仿佛对那个直冲着自己的漆黑枪口毫无畏惧，“但是即使我没听见你到底说了什么，我也能猜到。”<br/>
“你胡说，我没有！”<br/>
“你有。”桑乔环顾了一下被他们的争执吸引来的人，大家的表情都很相似，哪怕是这样的场景都难以让他们有任何的情绪上的波动。<br/>
也没有人去劝普利西奇放下枪。大家都不约而同地，充满了一种讽刺般的，死亡前娱乐的心情，在看着最后一出闹剧。<br/>
“你有。”桑乔又重复了一遍，“你想杀人，Christian。”然后他顿了顿，“当然不只是你，Julian、Roman、Jacob都想——我也想。”<br/>
然后他的视线落在了达胡德身上，“也许只有Mo不想——但是我现在说完话，他就想了。”<br/>
最后一丝阳光瞬间在达胡德眼里熄灭。<br/>
他被喂了智慧果。<br/>
他明白了一切。<br/>
他也想杀人。</p><p>沉默。<br/>
沉默。<br/>
沉默。</p><p>“好了。”罗伊斯不知道什么时候过来了，他的步伐甚至还有些轻松，打破了沉默：“Christian，你先把枪放下。”<br/>
普利西奇放下了枪。<br/>
罗伊斯满意地点了点头，“好了，我想现在所有人都明白了是怎么一回事了——也是时候和大家开诚布公地谈一谈了。”<br/>
然后他转向了皮什切克，炸了眨眼：“Łukasz，你介意帮我把所有人都叫来吗？”</p><p>等所有人聚齐后，罗伊斯站在了战舰会议室的中央，先是对所有人笑了笑，然后开口说道：“现在所有人都吃了智慧果——可是伊甸园容不下这么多人，要有人被驱逐出去了。”<br/>
没有人接他的话，罗伊斯继续说下去：“接下来我所说的所有话，所做的所有决定，都是由我一个人全权负责——我于此时此刻胁迫整个BVB战舰强制听从我的所有命令。你们是被胁迫者——与我接下来所做的每一个决定无关。明白吗？”<br/>
“我与你一起承担这个决定。”皮什切克向前走了一步，“舰长，我是副舰长，这个决定是我们一起做的。”<br/>
“还有我。”这是施梅尔策。<br/>
“也是我做的。”这是阿坎吉。<br/>
“加我一个。”这是魏格尔。<br/>
“舰长！”桑乔在人群中对他挥手，“我拒绝被胁迫！我要和你共同承担这个决定！”<br/>
“我想，这是我们所有人共同的决定，Marco——”维特塞尔开口，“让我们和你一起承担。”<br/>
“不。”罗伊斯摇了摇头，“我很感谢——真的，很感谢。但是希望你们能听我说完这段话——我始终努力想做一个好舰长，我不知道我是否做到了没有，但是这是我唯一能给你们保留下来的东西了——我希望你们能够留下，不要拒绝。”<br/>
然后他半仰起了头，他的眼睛那么亮，仿佛是灿烂的星光倒映在里面，燃烧、绽放、死亡，“因为我不需要了。”<br/>
“现在，听我的命令：所有人，穿上航天服。”他快速地命令道，“然后在最短时间内将战舰内部抽成真空。”<br/>
最后，他看向自己最得力的年轻助手，“Jadon，给我准备次声波氢弹——目标对准其他五艘战舰。”<br/>
次声波氢弹是一种人类所掌握的最高级的太空打击武器——可在瞬间杀死飞船内部的一切宏观生命，而不损害飞船内的基本设施。<br/>
唯一需要注意的是——次声波氢弹对真空环境不起任何作用。</p><p>“Marco——要记住，必须要确认好所有狩猎者的位置才能采取行动。”克罗斯的声音在他脑海中再一次回响——“我更改我之前所说的话——你要做的，不是第一个狩猎者。而是最后一个。”</p><p>在所有人穿好航天服，抽空了战舰中的空气后，他们其实也只等待了不消一分钟。<br/>
只是这一分钟如一生般漫长。<br/>
在他们周围的五艘战舰，其中四艘一瞬间从内部绽开了血色的花。<br/>
只有一艘，还完好无损。<br/>
暂时。<br/>
于是，罗伊斯面无表情地对准那艘战舰按下了手中的按钮。<br/>
随着血色的花在那艘战舰中爆炸，他的眼底血红一片。<br/>
皮什切克、魏格尔、桑乔、也许还有更多的人涌上来抱住了他。<br/>
他给他们留下了最宝贵的东西，却没给自己留下。</p><p>那是人性。<br/>
是不曾沾染血腥和杀戮的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>将其他五艘战舰上的资源整合完毕后，BVB战舰上的所有人，对着那五艘战舰的残骸举行了一个沉默的太空葬礼。<br/>
没有人致辞，没有人哭泣。<br/>
所有人都平静、甚至冷漠地接受了这个事实——他们又一次成为了幸存者，以最残酷的方式。<br/>
装载了足够的燃料，配备了充足的资源，BVB号整装待发，向着新星球和新文明加速驶去。</p><p>地球上。<br/>
新闻一遍遍地滚动播放着BVB战舰的反人道行为。<br/>
罗伊斯的照片被打上血红的叉号，配上“屠夫”“杀人魔”“反人类罪”等触目惊心的字眼，在新闻里一遍遍地出现。<br/>
克罗斯看着照片上罗伊斯清冷瘦削的眉眼，情不自禁地伸手去抚摸他抿得紧紧的嘴角。<br/>
然后他沉思了一会儿，转身去到自己的地下室，那里有一个秘密的设备，连通了BVB号。<br/>
他敲击了一行字。<br/>
讯息被以数字化的形式传往光年以外的BVB号。<br/>
然后他长长地舒了一口气。</p><p>随着战舰离地球母亲愈来愈远、愈来愈远。<br/>
广袤而黑暗的宇宙变得越发令人畏惧。<br/>
总有人承受不住——寻找新家园，建立新文明听起来固然令人激动而向往，但是终此一生都只能守着这一艘战舰的事实，却更令人崩溃。<br/>
战舰上频繁地有人进入冬眠——作为逃避的一种方式。<br/>
为了维持战舰上的秩序，罗伊斯和皮什切克协商好轮流进入冬眠。</p><p>再又一个五年的冬眠期后，罗伊斯醒了过来，正好看到桑乔支着下巴在床边看着他。<br/>
“怎么了，Jadon？你还好吗？”他努力找回自己的嗓音。<br/>
“我很好，Marco。”<br/>
罗伊斯不知道这个小孩子是否在自己沉睡期间也进入过冬眠，但是看上去还是像个小孩子一样，于是他摸了摸桑乔的脑袋。<br/>
“我只是——”一个简单的抚摸脑袋的动作，却瞬间让桑乔红了眼眶，“舰长，我想家了——我最近一直在梦见我的家人，在睡梦中我回到了我们家客厅那个柔软的大沙发上，午后的阳光照射进来——一切都暖洋洋的。”<br/>
“可是醒来却什么都没有了……”<br/>
醒来什么都没有了，没有家人，没有温情，也没有暖暖的太阳。<br/>
罗伊斯心里叹了一口气。<br/>
桑乔继续说道：“你也会想你的家人吗，Marco？”<br/>
罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，开口说道：“当然，Jadon——我想我的父亲、我的母亲、我的姐姐们——”然后他顿了顿，“也很想很想我的丈夫。”<br/>
“你的丈夫？！”年轻人总是很容易就被转移了注意力，“你从没和我们提起过你已经结婚了！”<br/>
“是啊。”罗伊斯无奈地笑了笑，“因为不能说——我们的身份都太敏感了。如果一旦被发现，那就——”<br/>
他撇了撇嘴，“至少我肯定是做不成你们的舰长啦。”<br/>
桑乔听完，像个大人一样拍了拍他的肩膀，“你也不要难过了，Marco。”<br/>
出乎他意料的是，罗伊斯摇了摇头：“我不难过。”——他说，“很早之前我就知道我们注定会分离——要不然是我牺牲在太空战役中，要不然是他选择冬眠，而我一点点在岁月中老去——如今这样，已经是最好的方式了。”<br/>
“那你不想和他永远在一起吗？”<br/>
“我想呀。”罗伊斯说，“很多时候，我都希望我们能够生活在几百年前的地球上——那个时候没有这些高速发展的科技，没有壮阔的太空舰队，当然也没有来自宇宙和外星的威胁。”<br/>
他笑了笑，“我和他提起过，如果生活在几百年前的和平年代，也许我会从事足球那项运动——他说他也是，不过他需要在网球和足球中间再纠结一下。”<br/>
“我也喜欢足球！”年轻的英格兰人眼睛亮了起来，“如果我们都能生活在和平年代，说不定能在同一个球队踢球呢！”<br/>
“那可不一定。”罗伊斯拍了拍他的脑袋，“那个年代还没像现在这么全球化、世界化，你是英格兰人，我是德国人——一起踢球的概率不是很大吧。”<br/>
“这可说不准。”桑乔说，“说不定我会去德国找你——非常神奇，我觉得你上辈子就是我的Captain。”<br/>
罗伊斯笑了，揉了揉自己的额头，满意地看着方才还失落不已的男孩儿眼睛里重新有了光亮，“你说是就是吧。不难过了？”<br/>
“不难过了！”<br/>
“那就赶快去工作。”<br/>
“哦哦！是，队长！哦不，舰长！”</p><p>这之后又是很多年。<br/>
很多很多年。<br/>
频繁而长时间的冬眠延长了BVB战舰上人的生命。而他们也终于度过了难熬的黑暗期和思乡期，接受了自己要在舰上度过一生的命运。<br/>
在此期间，不断有人离开，也不断有新的生命到来。<br/>
地球上也发生了翻天覆地的变化。<br/>
科技在停滞了一段时间后，突然在冬眠了很长一段时间才醒来的克罗斯的最新研究发表后，得到了飞速的发展，比之前更强大、速率更快的飞船也开始量产。<br/>
地球上的权威代表们这时候，再一次重提了那流浪在宇宙中的BVB战舰。<br/>
他们说，是时候迎接漂泊的孩子回家了。</p><p>作为当年第一个提出六艘战舰只有一艘能够存活，且彼此之间要用最野蛮的方式角逐幸存者的人，克罗斯被委托连线BVB战舰的舰长，与之通话。<br/>
连线接通后，他们隔着茫茫的宇宙对望。<br/>
彼此之间两鬓都已染了霜色，眼角上是遮盖不了的细纹。只有那两双眼睛，仿佛穿越了岁月，深深地凝望着彼此。<br/>
“罗伊斯舰长——”克罗斯开口，声音平静而沉稳，“我代表地球方，诚挚地邀请BVB全体成员归家。”<br/>
“谢谢你，克罗斯先生。”罗伊斯对他歪歪地一笑，礼貌却强硬地问道：“介意我问一下理由吗？”<br/>
“地球在近百年来科技和武器力量得到了飞速的提升，我们相信以地球现在的太空力量，已经可以与外星文明抗衡了。而你们作为百年前的幸存者，是地球文明在宇宙中的遗珠——既然家园仍在，又何必奔波去寻找新的家园呢。”<br/>
他把家那个字咬得很重。<br/>
罗伊斯深深地望着他，“我们归家，会受到欢迎么？”<br/>
“你们是人类文明的英雄，曾是我们全部的希望，当然会受到应有的欢迎与致敬。”<br/>
“好的。”罗伊斯点点头，仿佛这是一个愉快而满意的对话，“很高兴与你交谈，克罗斯先生，我们会即刻准备返航的——期待与你的见面。”<br/>
“期待与你再见。”克罗斯说，然后关掉了通讯。</p><p>“呼，搞定了。”他旁边一直监察着通讯的人长舒了一口气，“这群反人类的罪犯还真好骗——等他们回来，一定要让他们付出代价！”<br/>
克罗斯耸了耸肩膀，不置可否。</p><p>罗伊斯看着黑下去的屏幕，揉了揉眼睛，然后接通了魏格尔，与之对话：“Jule，给战舰加速，往X星提速前进。”<br/>
魏格尔沉默了一会儿，“我不明白，Marco——他们在传言，说地球方面欢迎我们回去。”<br/>
“从成为最后的幸存者的那一天开始，我们就不再被他们看作是人类了。”罗伊斯说，“非我族类啊——现在回去，你认为等待我们的会是鲜花和掌声吗？只能是死亡罢了……”<br/>
“……我明白了。”魏格尔说，“飞船十分钟后开启加速，全速向X星前进。”</p><p>罗伊斯切断了内线。<br/>
他的视线落在了面前的屏幕上，那里慢慢浮现出了一句话——使用古老的通讯手法发来的，应该是几十年前发来的。<br/>
是早有预备，让他今天看到。<br/>
上面只有一句话——“不要回来，地球不是你们的家。”</p><p>“Toni呀Toni，”罗伊斯用手指抚摸过屏幕上的那句话，“我就那么不让人放心吗？”<br/>
然后他笑了笑，从自己上衣口袋拿出一枚银色的戒指，戒指的内侧写了简简单单“TK”两个字母，他吻了吻。<br/>
“我说的是真的，我期待与你再次见面——”他说，“但是不是在地球，而是在宇宙中的某处——我们会重逢的，我相信。”<br/>
“我的爱。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>